


Crappy New Year's Resolutions

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, lexi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 29: Crappy New Year's Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy New Year's Resolutions

“‘Do more of those push-up kiss thingies.’”

Derek read slowly, a single eyebrow climbing progressively higher up his forehead.

“I like the push-up kiss thingies.” Stiles blinked innocently.

“No you don’t - you always complain that I sweat all over you.”

Stiles frowned, “Oh. I guess we’ll just have to switch to something else before you get all gross and drippy.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s,” Derek started, sighing, “that was not an attractive statement, Stiles.”

“You’re not an attractive statement!” Stiles pouted, before brightening just as suddenly, “My turn!” He lunged eagerly toward one of the jars between them, pulling out a small slip of curled paper. Unrolling it, he read, “‘Do the grocery shopping sometimes.’ Hey! I do the grocery shopping sometimes!”

“Following me around the store sneaking junk food and video games into the cart does not count as grocery shopping.” Derek chastised, before blinking, “On second thought - I’ll stick with the grocery shopping.”

Stiles snorted.

“Your turn.”

“‘Do more of those sit-up kiss thingies.’” Derek huffed, “Are all of my resolutions like this?”

“Not all of them.” Stiles grinned cheekily, before reaching into his jar and pulling out another slip. “‘Look hotter than the sun everyday. Oh look, you do.’ Oh whoops, sorry this is one of yours.”

“It may as well be yours.” Derek grinned, leaning in to peck Stiles on the lips.

“Aww, who knew the Sourwolf could be so sweet?”

“Who knew you could be so cheesy?”

Stiles looked at Derek, “Literally everyone.”

“Touché.”

“Okay, you keep using that word, Der, and I don’t think it means what you think it means.”

“Inconceivable.”

“Oh my god you’re such a dork.” Stiles leaned forward and grabbed Derek’s face with his hands, “I love you so much, even though you’re a dork.”

“Even when I’m gross and drippy?” Derek smirked between his squished cheeks.

“Especially when you’re gross and drippy.”

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

“By that, I mean, let’s get gross and drippy, together, right now.”

Derek laughed. “Wasn’t that one of our resolutions?”

“Can’t say no to a resolution.” Stiles grinned, trying to crawl over the jars and knocking them over in the process.

“I’m pretty sure failed resolutions make up 90% of February.” Derek was grinning too now, teeth sharp and glinting, as he pulled Stiles into him.

“Stop talking with words that aren’t ‘more, ‘please’, and ‘now’.” Stiles complained.

“I thought you liked it when I talked.” Derek’s expression was nothing short of feral, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked down at Stiles.

Stiles dropped his head against Derek’s chest and groaned before surging up to catch Derek’s lips with his own, taking the wolf down with him as they tumbled to the floor, where they stayed until Scott and Kira came to pick them up for dinner.

 


End file.
